The First Kiss
by IWillFindMyDreams
Summary: My take on Kurt and Blaine's first kiss. Spoilers 2x16. Fluffy and cute. :  R&R please :D


**THE FIRST KISS**

**Original Song 2x16**

**A/N: So, hello and happy holidays everyone :D I was watching Glee and suddenly I decided I wanted to wirte a Klaine Fanfiction. I decided to write the first kiss from episode 16 of Season 2 Original Songs.**  
><strong>I posted the 6th chapter of The Way I Do yesterday and I probably won't post anymore for a while because I'm going on holiday and I'm not taking the computer, but I will upload a new chapter as soon as I'm back (I hope). I'm going to write the same episode from two points of view: first Blaine's and then Kurt's. I don't know if this has already been done because the Klaine fanfics are hundreds and I obviously haven't read them all. Please read and review, enjoy. :)<strong>

Blaine's POV:

Blaine was thinking back on what had happened that week. Something had happened inside him while he was watching Kurt sing Blackbird.  
>Why hadn't he realised that before? He really cared about Kurt: at the beginning only as a friend, but now he wanted something more. He didn't know if Kurt felt the same way, but he had to try. He walked in one of the Dalton common rooms. Kurt was there. He was working on something, and he had different panels of glass lying on the table. "What's that?" He asked, and Kurt looked up. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He replied, sighing. Then he turned back to the casket.<br>"Well, finish up!" Blaine said, and continued. "I have a perfect song for a number and we should practice." Kurt looked up again, but Blaine was staring intently at the casket. He was embarassed, and couldn't find the courage to stare into the blue eyes he loved. "Do tell!" Kurt said, smiling and pulling him out of his thoughts. "Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine said, and finally looked up at Kurt. Millions of emotions were running through him at that moment. He felt embarassed, confused, but sure of what he was going to tell. Again, Kurt's voice came from somewhere far away. "I'm impressed!" And his face really did show awe. "You're usually so top 40!"  
>Blaine blushed a bit. "Well I... I just wanted something more... emotional." He said, blushing and breaking eye contact with Kurt again. He sat down next to Kurt. The latter looked happy for a moment, but then his features changed into something that resembled confusion. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt was staring into Blaine's eyes again. Here it comes, thought Blaine. The time had come, he had to tell Kurt what was really going on inside him, how he really felt about Kurt, and the reason why he'd chosen Kurt. "Kurt there is a moment..." He paused and closed his eyes. He didn't really know how to put his feelings into words, but he had to try. "...when you say to yourself: Oh, there you are... I've been looking for you forever." He stopped and looked at Kurt. He had tears in his eyes and looked shocked. Blaine moved a bit in his seat so he was directly in front of Kurt. Without thinking about it, he put his hand on Kurt's, and the latter stiffened.<br>"Watching you do Blackbird this week..." Blaine continued. "That was a moment for me, about you." He didn't know where he was going with this, he just wanted Kurt to know how he felt about him, how he'd always felt about him but had never realised it. Kurt looked like he was hardly breathing, and Blaine tried to find the right words, opening his mouth but not knowing what would come out of it. Finally he managed to say something.  
>"You... move me, Kurt." Kurt, who'd started breathing again during the pause, stiffened once more, and stared at Blaine, not really knowing what to do.<br>"And this duet... It would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt looked like he was about to cry, and Blaine knew this was the right moment. He leaned towards Kurt and kissed his lips. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face, who had gone still but wasn't pushing Blaine away. After a few seconds Kurt responded, and his hand reached Blaine's face. They continued to kiss for a while, then Blaine pulled away because he couldn't breathe anymore and Kurt's hand fell onto the table. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was still shocked. He was so adorable. Blaine sat on his seat again and looked away, blushing.  
>"We... we should practice." He said, embarassed. Kurt finally smiled and replied: "I thought we were!" Blaine stared at Kurt. Damn the practice, he was too cute. He got up and leaned towards Kurt again, who this time leaned towards him too, and this time the kiss was even better, it really made Blaine realise Kurt was his, he loved him, and it was all both of them had always wanted.<p>

Kurt's POV:

Kurt was sitting in a Dalton common room, decorating Pavarotti's casket. His death had really upset him. Pavarotti had been a friend for him, he'd inspired Kurt with his singing. Kurt had been sitting in his room, whistling while getting ready for the day. Pavarotti had been accompaning him with his singing. Suddenly there had been a thud and everything had gone quite. Kurt had looked at Pavarotti's cage and realised the bird was dead. He'd gone to the common room dressed in black and had sung Blackbird for Pavarotti, concentrating on the song but not failing to notice Blaine staring at him.  
>Speak of the devil. Blaine walked in.<br>"What's that?" Kurt looked up at him. Why was he so gorgeous? Kurt managed to take his eyes off Blaine and went back to his work.  
>"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He replied, and attached another panel of glass to the casket. He wondered why Blaine had come to look for him. Was it for the duet? "Well, finish up!" Blaine said, and came closer. Kurt tried very hard to concentrate on the casket so to not look into Blaine's beautiful eyes. Blaine then continued. "I have the perfect song for a number and we should practice!" This caught Kurt's attention. He looked up at Blaine again.<br>"Do tell!" Blaine looked embarassed, what was going on in his head? "Candles, by Hey Monday." This took Kurt by surprise. He opened his mouth a bit. "I'm impressed!" He said, and he really meant it. It was such a strange song for Blaine to choose, it wasn't one of the things he usually liked. "You're usually so top 40!" He said."  
>"I just wanted something more...emotional." Kurt smiled at this, he felt his heart doing backflips or something like that, he couldn't believe all of this. What did Blaine have in mind? Could he really... Then he decided to ask.<br>"Why did you pick me to do the song with?" He wanted the truth now. It had been after Blackbird, after the three minutes in which Blaine had kept staring at him. What had been going through him in those three minutes?  
>"Kurt, there... is a moment...When you say to yourself..." Kurt kept staring at him, the casket forgotten. Dammit, why was he starting to cry? "Oh, here you are, I've been looking for you forever." Kurt felt the tears in his eyes, if that was really where Blaine was going he would be crying in two minutes. He turned his attention back to Blaine, who was turning red and looked even more embarassed. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's, and Kurt stiffened, looking at their hands for one second and then staring back at Blaine.<br>"Watching you do Blackbird this week..." Oh my God, I can't believe this. Kurt was about to die. "That was a moment, for me... About you." Blaine looked at a loss for words. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Kurt knew Blaine could see his tears perfectly well, but didn't try to stop them. His emotions were too clear. Suddenly Blaine went on.  
>"You... Move me, Kurt." He hadn't been expecting that. He stiffened without realising, not knowing what to do. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you. " Kurt couldn't believe any of this. Was this true? He realised Blaine was leaning towards him, slowly, looking like he wasn't sure if he could do it or not. And his lips met Kurt's. Kurt froze, trying to believe that it was true, Blaine was kissing him, Blaine liked him. But he couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true, Kurt hardly ever got what he wanted, so why was this happening? His head was swirling, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Blaine's hand was on his face, he'd put it there gently, while he leant towards him. His own hand twitched on the table. He realised he hadn't moved since Blaine had kissed him, so he moved. He responded passionately to the kiss and put his hand on Blaine's face. Their lips moved together perfectly, like they'd just been created for this.<br>Kurt didn't know for how long they'd been kissing. It just felt so good. Blaine pulled back, he was all red. Kurt's hand dropped to the table with a had been the best thing that had ever happened to Kurt.  
>Blaine didn't look up at Kurt again. "We... We should practice." He said finally, like he didn't know what else to say. Kurt smiled. "I thought we were." He said. God, he sounded so stupid. He hoped Blaine found it cute or something. Probably he had, as Blaine kind of through himself against Kurt, and Kurt went for it too, and they kissed again, thier hands on each other's faces. Kurt didn't know if this would last, but he seriously hoped it would, because he'd wanted this for so much time, and now that it was true, he would fight until the death to stay with Blaine.<p>

**Did you enjoy this? Was this lame? Please review, I would love to hear what you've got to say about it! :)**


End file.
